


Faded like your name on those jeans that I burned

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard refused to believe, to accept that Jim was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded like your name on those jeans that I burned

When he had first saw Jim in that… _that_ body bag. Leonard’s heart stopped, his _world_ stopped. It felt like the whole galaxy, the whole _universe_ was being ripped from his very _soul_ , (because someone else had already taken the whole damn planet from him, and was the very reason Leonard was in this very position right now).

He was a doctor and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Couldn’t save his best fucking friend and maybe more of almost four years. Couldn’t even say _I love you_ , couldn’t even say goodbye…

And then Leonard heard the sound of a tribble. He raised his head in question, he didn’t recall that there was a tribble on his desk, not one that was alive anyway —

The implication startled him out of his grief, and pulling back unshed tears, reeling in his emotions, he got to work. He had a purpose, and he ordered his staff, and Carol, ordering them to save their captain.

He’d worked tirelessly day and night. Refusing to believe that it was unachievable, refusing to believe that Jim was _dead_ , was gone, was lost. Leonard had been probably on more stimulants that he’d ever been in his whole life, than Jim had coffee. He hadn’t even slept for two weeks, but that didn’t matter, as long as he got the serum, got Khan’s blood to work for Jim. Working himself to the bone would be worth it as long as he got to see that blinding smile again.

And then he saw those blue eyes again, eyes he’d never thought he’d see ever again. “Don’t be so melodramatic, you were barely dead.” Leonard cracked a joke, hoped to God his voice didn’t give him away. He had to be strong for Jim, had to be rock of normalcy that his friend needed in a time like this. All was right with the world and that was all that mattered. Jim was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from We Did It When We Were Young by The Gaslight Anthem.


End file.
